Hitting Jacob sucks
by Nat Anne Cullen
Summary: Bella hits Jacob and it hurts


Jacob and Bella have just had a massive disagreement and Bella's really angry with him

Bella, with all the force she could muster smashed her right hand into Jacob's face as she connected she felt her knuckle brake. Jacob smirked at her; he didn't notice that he knuckle was broken only that he was hard as a rock. Even though it was broken that didn't stop her she hit him over again with the same hand even though it pained her immensely. She continued this until he stopped her thinking she could hurt herself. Bella just shook him off and started walking towards the boundary line. Jacob realizing that she wouldn't accept any of his help ran into his house and called Edward, no matter how much he hated him he didn't want Bella to walk home.

At the line Edward saw a very distraught Bella walking towards him, he wanted to run up to her but he couldn't because of the treaty line eventually she came to him. He saw how she cradled her right hand to her chest. "Bella, what happened?" he asked as he gently embraced her. "I hit Jake and I think I broke my hand" she said in-between sniffs. Edward pulled her hand out slightly and looked at it and hissed "I'm no expert like Carlisle is but I'd say you broke it move than once and that you dislocated your index finger that in a few minutes the magnitude of the injury is going to hit you and it will hurt and I'd prefer to have Carlisle around when it does then at least he can do something for you". Edward helped Bella into the car and they started the trip to the Cullen's house.

Just as they were on the highway out side forks, Bella's face started to tense up. Edward noticed and placed a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down but it did nothing to ease the pain. Just as they pasted Bella's house, as Edward had predicted the full force of the pain hit her and she nearly screamed but for Edward's sake she kept quiet and just let the heavy tears roll down her face, the next time Edward looked at her he saw the tears and sped up. They arrived at the Cullen residence two minutes later. Edward ran over to Bella's side and opened her door and helped her out. He walked her through the garage, Rosalie was tuning Emmett's jeep for him and he was watching her, when he saw Bella and Edward walk through his eyes zeroed in on her hand and he snickered, "What did you do fall over again?" he joked, Bella who was real uptight started walking over to Emmett, Edward didn't know what she was going to do so he watched but at that point Alice zoomed out of the house and grabbed Bella and turned her around and pushed her back to Edward. "Bella don't you even think about it, you'll hurt yourself more". Edward realized what Bella intended to do thanks to Alice. "Bella if you want to hurt Emmett ask one of us we'd be more than happy to, don't forget that if you hit him it's going to hurt you not him" Edward said, he pushed Bella gently up to Carlisle's office, he wasn't there. Edward ran down stairs to talk to Esme, when he came up he told Bella

"Carlisle has gone out and won't be back for about two hours do you want to go to the hospital?"

Bella looked pleadingly at Edward, she was in pain but in her eyes the hospital was way over the top.

"Can't you fix it, please?"

"Bella I don't trust myself with you, I could easily break another bone by accident, the most I could do for you would be give you some pain killers and brace it until Carlisle gets back. But that wouldn't help much"

"Please Edward"

"Bella I don't want to hurt you"

"Okay, how about you give me pain killers and I'll pop it back into place myself?"

"No, way Bella you have no medical training you'll hurt yourself a lot and I doubt you can deal with the pain and fix it at the same time"

"Edward, I swear you fix this or I will. It hurt the broken bit doesn't even hurt any more it's my dislocated finger that hurts so please just fucken put it back into place"

Bella hissed the last bit so not even the vampires down stairs could hear.

"Bella out of those I would have to say you fix it because I could do more damage if I stuff it up"

"Fine just give me the pain killers"

Edward ran out of the room and got a face washer and then ran back in and got some painkillers out of Carlisle's bag. He gave her both, she took the painkillers and looked at the towel.

"Bite, the towel otherwise you will hurt your teeth"

Bella rolled up the towel and stuck it in her mouth as she attempted to put her finger back in place. Tears started to fall from her eyes, as she squeezed them shut, seeing how much pain this was causing her, Edward grabbed her arms and took the towel from her.

"Bella stop, I'll call Carlisle and see where he is at, let him do it. You're hurting yourself a lot more than what it would hurt if you let Carlisle do it"

Edward went through Carlisle medical supplies and found a snap ice bag. Edward popped it so it was cold and he gave it to Bella.

"Hold that on your hand"

Edward reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Hello, Carlisle Cullen speaking"

"Carlisle how far from the house, are you?"

"Um about an hour and a bit, why?"

"Because Bella dislocated her finger and I think she broke her knuckle as well and she doesn't want to go to the hospital"

"She probably should go to the hospital for that because I wont be home for a bit over an hour of traffic's good 45 minutes but that's still a long time in pain. How did she do it anyway?"

"Apparently she punch Jacob Black, I think she forgot that they are nearly as tough as we are"

"What is she doing now?"

"She's sitting down in your office with ice on her hand and crying a little"

Edward whispered so Bella couldn't here.

"If the pain is really that bad you should take her to the hospital"

"It's only that bad because she tried to pop it back into place herself"

"Ohh, I still think you should take her to the hospital but if she really doesn't want to go I see how quick I can get home to help her, but if the pain gets worse take her to the hospital"

"Okay, we'll most probably still be here when you get back"

"Bye."

"Bye."

Edward hung up his phone and turned back to Bella who was looking at her hand and gritting her teeth.

"Carlisle said you should probably go to the hospital he wont be home for at least another 45 minutes"

"No, I'll wait"

She said through clenched teeth.

"Okay how about we watch some TV to try and get your mind off it?"

"Sounds like a good idea"

Edward lifted up Bella and walked down stairs. He placed her on the couch and sat next to her.

"What movie do you want to watch?"

"What movie's do you have?"

"Just pick one and I'll tell you yes or no?"

" 'The Condemned'?"

"Yep, are you sure you want to watch that I thought it was a bit too action/gory for girls that's normally something that me, Jasper and Emmett watch Alice and Rosalie hate it?"

"Yes, I'm sure I happen to like that movie it had 'Stone Cold' Steve Austin in it and Vinnie Jones. I also like movies like 'Lock, Stock and Two Smoking barrels' and 'The Marine'"

"You are one of the weirdest girls I have even met, thank god I didn't fall in love with someone like Rosalie another girly girl would be too much to handle. If you really like 'The Condemned' what's your favorite scene or line or are you just picking a movie you think I might like?"

"My favorite scene is when Jack Riley meets the dude who runs the show and the dude asks him 'what were you doing is El Salvador?' and then he says 'Working on my tan' them the guy asks him 'Why'd you blow up a building?' and he says 'It was blocking my sun' then later the guy asks 'Where do you live?' and he say 'It's a little fishing town you might have heard of it, it's called Fuckurmama. Answer your question?"

Edward smiled at her and said

"Hay, Emmett, Jasper I have the best one"

Emmett came out of the garage and said to Edward

"Thank god there is one more person to watch movies with, now it's even. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Alice hate violent action movies, now we have Bella on our side it's all squared up. Thanks Bells"

Edward went over to the TV and put it on. Jasper and Emmett joined them to watch it; Edward lent over and whispered in Bella's ear.

"Alice is going to give you an earful about this later my advice is stay as close to me as possible and away from her. She's going to get Esme, Rosalie and Carlisle on you later you change your mind on movie preferences"

Bella nodded and watched the movie. Just after the black chick blew up the black American, Jasper moved his arm up to stretch and it knocked Bella's hand. Her hand flew up to her chest and she started muttering a string of profanities

"Holly, fucken shit."

Once she started muttering she bent her head into her chest to stop them hearing, Edward paused the movie and looked at her slightly amused and slightly disapproving of her using that king of language, Emmett laughed and Jasper started apologizing profusely for knocking her hand.

"Jasper, it's cool don't worry about it"

Bella said she picked up the ice that had been sitting on the sofa next to her and put it on her hand letting a hiss through her teeth as she did.

"Boy, Edward you sure no how to pick 'em, a girl who likes violence, likes to fight or throw a few punches anyway and swears"

Laughed Emmett, Edward ignored the comment and looked at Bella.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine turn the movie back on so I can see people get more hurt then I am"

All the boys chuckled and Edward turned the movie back on. Edward guessed traffic was bad but ohh well the movie was cool. The movie was up to the last few scenes when Carlisle arrived, Edward looked at him and with his eyes told his they'd be up after the movie. Bella obviously loved this movie because she hardly noticed the ice slip off her hand and how swollen it was getting but as long as it kept the pain off her mind it was all right.

"Sounds like you've had a tough life. Good thing it's about to end"

Said Jack Riley, then he sprinted from the building shot at the helicopter a few times then with the help of the producers girl friend blew up the helicopter the dude was flying in it crash into a cliff and the dude died then Jack Riley went back to his girl friend and her two kids.

Edward turned the movie off when the credits came on; he turned to Bella and said

"Come on let's go get your hand fixed up"

He lifted Bella and carried her up to Carlisle's office. He signed some paper work and turned around to see them come in. Bella had the ice pack on her hand again.

"Okay, Bella lets have a look at your hand"

Bella lifted the ice pack off and Carlisle looked at her hand and hiss.

"Edward your right this is broken, the three bones behind your knuckle are broken and your index finger is defiantly dislocated, but Bella if you hadn't tried to do this yourself it would have hurt so much because you half put it back into place. Do you want me to fix that now?"

"Please"

Carlisle nodded at Bella took her finger and strongly but gently put it back in place, Bella was biting her lip to stop from screaming and she had drawn blood.

"Bella, don't bite your lip"

Edward scolded lightly.

"Okay, Bella. Suck on this until the pain goes away"

Carlisle handed her a green whistle like thing, connected to 'Happy gas'.

After a minute Carlisle took the green thing away because she seemed pretty out of it. Carlisle put her hand in a cast and tapped her recently dislocated finger to her middle finger. After all that was done Bella was coming out of her happy gas high and Carlisle thought it was time to talk about a very important matter.

"Guess what I heard from Alice when I got home?"

"Please Carlisle, not now"

Carlisle smiled

"Just joking, Bella I think it's about time you went home, just take some Tylenol every 4-6 hours for the pain"

Bella thanked him and left with Edward.

"Bella just remember away from Alice close to me"

Bella laughed still a tiny bit high from the gas as Edward took her home.


End file.
